


Possession (The Conjuring x Male Reader)

by Fallen_Angel29



Category: The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Demon, Fanfiction, Horror, Movie: The Conjuring (2013), Multi, Possession, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, doll - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, mature - Freeform, xmalereader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel29/pseuds/Fallen_Angel29
Summary: One day, a young reporter name (F/N) (L/N); who's close friends with Ed and Lorraine Warren.Unknowingly brought home two dangerous entities on separate occasions, after jotting down notes in a room full of possessed objects and artifacts.At first, they seemed harmless after engaging in sexual contact.But they have other things in mind...
Kudos: 7





	1. Annabelle: Cums For a Visit

**  
  
1971**

A young man named (F/N) (L/N), is a close friend of Ed and Lorraine Warren. Being the one responsible for documenting all of their cases and publishing them out into the public. Leaving no details behind as the truth needed to be told. 

(F/N) was allowed to enter the museum by Ed once again. But first Ed had to bless him before entering the room alone. Since every time he visits, he's had zero sign of demonic energy. Confident enough to leave (F/N) in the room without any supervision.

But that'll be one grave mistake...

One day, Ed blessed (F/N) with holy water and words from the Bible, before leaving for a case in Rhode Island. Ed soon left the house, along with his wife Lorraine. (F/N) slid the key into his pocket upon entering the room. No matter how many times he's entered the room, (F/N) always feel like he's being watched.

Anyways, (F/N) carefully tread his way around the shelves and tables, filled with possessed objects and artifacts. Before making his way towards the one thing he's been anxious to see.

And there she is... Annabelle, safely housed inside the glass case.

Following the rules of the room; nothing is to be touched. Or they'll be at risk for bringing evil out. Especially the glass containing Annabelle. (F/N) always followed the rule, and would be seen wearing a couple of leather gloves as a precaution. For someone who's not a big fan of dolls. He can't help but admire the porcelain doll's appearance.

Unable to turn away from Annabelle's piercing gaze, rosy cheeks, and smooth, soft lips. Taking a look at the doll's oddly textured cleavage, and resembles it to the skin of a woman.

(F/N) gently shook his head, before taking out a blue-ink pen and notepad from his coat's pockets. Flipping through a couple pages before clicking the pen, and began jotting down a mental note of the doll. He would often glance at Annabelle while speaking what he writes.

Unknowingly, giving Annabelle the opportunity to look over at (F/N). As she herself would often glance at him when he's not looking.

Once (F/N) was done, he put them back into his pockets. He quickly noticed a change in Annabelle's position. Knowing her previous one was her sitting straight in a chair. But now, her body was leaning slightly forward. 

Exposing more of her human-like cleavage to (F/N); who couldn't help but look on male instinct. (F/N) found himself peering away from the doll. Turning his back towards Annabelle and took a couple steps forward. Before coming to a complete stop once he heard something behind him.

(F/N) slowly turn his head over his shoulder. Facing the doll and seeing his pen in her hands. He quickly shove his hand into his pocket. Frantically searching for the pen he could've sworn he put into his pocket. But is now in the hands of the thing he's "POSITIVELY" unable to touch.

After blinking a couple times, Annabelle could still be seen holding (F/N)'s pen in hand. (F/N) has stepped foot in the room, more times than he can count for each object he's written about. Not once has he experienced anything supernatural. 

"First for everything", he guessed, unable to take his eyes off of Annabelle holding his pen inside the glass case. He knew he was smarter than this, and didn't waste time in continuing his leave towards the door. But as soon as he reached the small flight of steps, the door slammed itself shut.

Causing (F/N) to jump in shock. He then grasped the doorknob and began twisting it, but found that the door had been locked from the outside. Feeling his blood turn cold, (F/N) could hear the sound of a door creaking open.

Hesitant, (F/N) turns his head over his shoulder. Noticing a missing glare from the doll's case. He slowly turned his body around, and began walking around a shelf. Coming face to face with Annabelle, laying against the wooden case and out of her glass tomb.

(F/N) couldn't help but feel Annabelle looking deep within his soul. Leaving the door to her glass tomb being mysteriously wide open. He took a couple steps forward, hearing the sound of his beating heart race through his ears. Before he slowly crouched, and hesitantly reached for the doll with gloved hands.

Slowly, (F/N) held Annabelle by her waist, before gently lifting her off the ground and into the air. (F/N) was now touching something he wasn't supposed to, but instincts soon took over, and forced him to pick up the doll. 

While being gentle in putting Annabelle back into the glass case, (F/N) noticed a change in the doll's smile. From the first one to show small hints of teeth, as for this one had her lips sealed together. He slowly placed Annabelle onto her chair, before taking hold of the door, and gently closed it. 

Hearing the lock clicking back into place.

Once the door has been closed, (F/N) could hear the sound of the door behind him slowly open. (F/N) glance at the door, and back at Annabelle. Wasting no time in jetting out the room, without touching anything else within the room. He then slammed the door shut, and turned all the locks in place.

Take hold of the knob and quickly twist it, ensuring it's locked and secured.

(F/N) then left the key in its usual spot before exiting the house, and hurriedly entered his vehicle. Shutting the door, pulling out the driveway, and hitting the gas with the intention of heading straight home.

Soon enough, (F/N) decided to bless himself by sprinkling his body with holy water, while reading from the Bible. Even with that, there's still a chance at anything supernatural to occur. So (F/N) grabbed his phone and reached the highlighted contact reading "Ed Warren".

But (F/N) stopped his thumb from selecting the contact. Remembering that he's on a case with his wife far from where he is. He shouldn't bother them and should probably focus on gathering some protection for himself. It's a stupid move on his part for touching the doll, just to put her back into her case.

But (F/N) can wait till the Warrens return... right?

Before the sky became dark, (F/N) had already placed crucifixes on each side of his room. All pointing North, East, South, and West. He walked around the apartment with holy water in one hand, while the other held the Bible open. In an attempt to bless his home from any unwanted spirits, that may be lurking within the apartment.

Once that was done, (F/N) decided to take a shower before heading straight to bed. But not without having a crucifix and the Bible by his bedside. Dressed in his sleepwear: consisting of a shirt and boxer briefs. He turned all of the lights off, and soon fell asleep. 

Meanwhile, the door to his bedroom began to slowly creak open. Showing no sign of anyone behind it, as the door found itself open wide. (F/N) was completely unaware of this happening as he slept on his side. But will soon find himself awake, once his bedroom door slammed itself shut. Causing him to sit up straight, as he sharply turns his head over towards the now closed door.

(F/N) stared at the door with eyes widened, but looked to see the crucifixes nailed to his wall. Have been turned upside down as the lamp beside him, flashed on and off nonstop. Followed by sounds of giggling and laughter.

Suddenly, rapid footsteps began to fill the room. Leaving (F/N) to follow each sound, as he sharply turns his head in all directions. But his eyes would soon land on something that he'd never expect. And here she is... plain as day.

Annabelle, sitting on a chair rocking back and forth in the corner of his room. Both of which faced each other in a seemingly, short staring contest. Until the flashing lamp turns itself off and fill the room in black. Concealing the doll in darkness as the creaking, wooden chair came to a complete stop.

(F/N) hurriedly turn his head around the room, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck simultaneously rise. His beating heart was the only sound he heard, alongside his heavy breathing. Before having the sheets be pulled into the dark in a quick manner. Exposing his body to whatever forces that may reside within the shadows.

And when the light came on, and jumped back from the sight of Annabelle. Sitting before him with her innocent-looking smile, as she stared down at him. He felt his blood turn cold, upon staring back at the doll.

Before (F/N) could do anything, he watched as Annabelle sharply moved her eyes downwards. Scaring (F/N) even further - like a deer in headlights. But what scared him more was how quickly she fell to her knees. As Annabelle kept her smile while gazing at him.

(F/N) felt completely paralyzed by Annabelle's presence. All he could do was watch the doll begin to crawl on all fours in a seductive manner. Before her face reached towards (F/N)'s, and stared directly into his (E/C) eyes. His breathing soon became shaky, feeling like his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

Annabelle, who had (F/N) scared shitless, tilted her head to the side. Before gently pressing her lips against his. (F/N)'s eyes widened, staring at the doll kissing him with closed eyes. He watched as she opened her eyes. Gazing up at him before slowly reeling her head back, with her smile growing slightly. She then decides to take a seat on (F/N)'s lap, and grew a satisfied grin across her face.

(F/N) let out a sharp breath, when Annabelle began moving her hips back and forth. Rubbing against his crotch with hers in a slow, but teasing manner. She continued her sexual action with a seductive smirk. Glancing at both (F/N) and his crouch, before sitting back and slowly slip a hand beneath his boxers.

But as soon as (F/N) tried to get a word out and stop her with his hand. Annabelle silenced him by placing a finger against her lips, and looked at him with those bedroom eyes. (F/N) reluctantly allowed Annabelle to continue. Dropping his hand while sitting up. He felt Annabelle's hand take hold of his flaccid cock, and was shocked to find out that her hands felt surprisingly human.

Annabelle soon free (F/N)'s dick from its underwear prison. Gently stroking it in her hand and watched, as the foreskin covers and uncovers the head. Finding herself licking her lips in a sexual manner. Before laying her body in-between (F/N)'s legs, while she continues to hold his penis. (F/N) then felt Annabelle engulf the head, and couldn't behind it. Her mouth felt that of a human, containing teeth, tongue, and everything a mouth contains. She took a small amount of dick in her mouth, but used her hand to stroke the rest while slowly bobbing her head.

Often glancing up at (F/N), and watched him let out moans of pleasure coming from his mouth. (F/N) watched as Annabelle took more of his cock in her mouth inch by inch, and gradually increased her speed by bobbing her head at a moderate pace.

It wasn't long till Annabelle's small, and warm mouth pushed (F/N) over the edge, and caused overwhelming pleasure to build up. But soon felt his ecstasy die down, once Annabelle clutched the base of his cock. Just as she reeled her head back, slowly licking her saliva-coated lips.

(F/N) felt the semen build up, travel down back to his balls. Heavily breathing and watched Annabelle get on her knees. She then used an invisible force to push (F/N) against the bed, before positioning him underneath her. He glanced at both Annabelle and his cock, watching the doll lift up her skirt and reveal her bare, smooth-looking vagina. Showing no signs of pubic hair whatsoever. 

Annabelle then slowly squatted down, taking hold of (F/N)'s well-lubricated cock, and rub the tip of it against her vagina, which felt a tad moist. Proving that her mouth isn't the only thing that's human, before aligning herself up with his length and push herself down. (F/N) could see Annabelle opening her mouth, and possibly let out silent moans or screams.

Depicting on whether Annabelle feels pain or not. She continued on until her lower half met (F/N)'s pelvis. Causing the sound of rumbling thunder outside of his apartment, the moment the entirety of (F/N)'s cock had entered the doll.

Once the pair were connected, they glanced at one another. Before Annabelle slowly bounced on (F/N)'s cock. (F/N) laid his head back with a loud moan. Feeling his length being swallowed by the doll's tight, and fleshy carven. As she laid her head back, and feel herself being filled by a human's penis, while he stretched out her walls inch by inch.

(F/N) then felt his hand being moved, looking over to see Annabelle took hold of it in hers, and placed it up against her petite breast. Her facial expression changed from emotionless, to a look of need as her eyes were half-lidded and mouth a gap. He felt his member grew more in size, upon laying eyes such a lewd face.

Annabelle soon felt more pleasure be given to her, as (F/N) sat up and kneaded her entire breast into his hand. Like any gift; comes a wrapper to conceal what may be inside. And (F/N) simply teared at Annabelle's clothing as if it was nothing.

Leaving the doll completely nude; as her bare breasts and ample rear were now exposed. (F/N) didn't waste time in cupping both of Annabelle's breasts, and enveloped both of her nipples. Earning a silent gasp from Annabelle, as she threw her head back and cling onto (F/N)'s (H/L) (H/C) hair.

Completely forgetting about her dominant role.

After awhile, (F/N) could be seen using Annabelle as a literal sex doll. Holding her by the waist while sitting on his knees. Annabelle's head hung back with her eyes rolled back, and tongue hanging out. She gripped onto his wrists, while a visible print of (F/N)'s length could be seen. Causing her breasts to bounce with each passing thrust. 

Soon enough, (F/N) changed the doll's position. Putting Annabelle on her hands and knees, before shoving his cock back inside her pussy. Annabelle raised her head, silently screaming as she felt her insides become rearranged by (F/N)'s cock, thrusting in and out of her at a rapid pace. Hitting enough but the end of Annabelle's vagina, as she was missing a womb.

It wasn't long until (F/N) felt himself reached its breaking point. Encouraging him to ram his cock deep within Annabelle, to the point where she felt like being split in-half. (F/N) let out a deep groan, before shooting ropes of semen deep within Annabelle.

To the point where (F/N)'s discharge sprayed all over his crotch and onto the bed below them. He soon pulled his dick out of Annabelle, watching as the doll slumps forward. Leaving her rear hanging in the air, as her pussy overflowed with semen and began dripping down her thighs. Further staining the bed below her.

Once morning came, (F/N) decided to make a note on his experience with Annabelle. Detailing his thoughts onto paper, while the doll sat in her rocking chair. Positioned behind him as she stared at his backside with a gentle gaze, while she kept her usual innocent smile.

_——_

_My name is (F/N) (L/N),_

_And I've just experienced something that'll probably be a first-time encounter ever documented. I know nobody would believe me - expect for the Warrens, of course._

_But even they couldn't believe something such as this..._

_During my visit to the Occult Museum, I was about to leave after taking notes. When I heard something behind me. Upon turning my back, I come to find that the pen that I've just used, was in the clutches of the doll. I made sure to check my pocket to see whether I must've misplaced._

_But there it was - clear as day._

_In the hands of the doll, which have been locked and untouched mind you. So it should be impossible for something like this to occur, right?_

_Just as I was about to leave, I've come to find that the door had been slammed right before me. I attempt to twist the knob open._

_But it was no use. I was locked inside the room._

_When suddenly, I heard something open behind me. I was very hesitant about turning around. But forced myself to do so, and find that the door to Annabelle's case has been wide open. With the doll slumping against the wood on its back._

_It was almost as if someone had taken her out the case, and purposely placed her there._

_So based on instinct, I come in contact with the doll. Before putting Annabelle back in her case and closed the door, which somehow locked itself without the key I was given._

_Once that's done, the door behind me opened by itself._

_Upon further speculation; it seemed that the doll wouldn't have set me free, if I didn't touch it._

_That's how it followed me back to my apartment, where after coming in contact with the doll. I began to bless myself, and the apartment before heading to bed._

_But while I was sleeping, I was awoken by the sound of my door being slammed shut. Followed by the crucifixes that I've just put up, be turned upside down, the room filled children's laughter, lamp being turned on and off, and rapid running throughout the room._

_It was then, where Annabelle finally showed herself. She sat in her rocking chair in the corner of the room._

_Not long after seeing the doll, was where the room suddenly turned dark._

_I could still hear the sound of the rocking chair, till the lights were turned on, and Annabelle was sitting before me._

_She didn't move at first, but soon crawled towards me on all fours and kissed me._

_No, I am not joking. I wish I was making this up, but I am telling the truth. It'll be proved by setting up cameras throughout the apartment._

_But for now, I'm just writing what I've experienced._

_After coming in contact with Annabelle, she followed me home, came into my room, and kissed me. Where she would then proceed to pleasure me through oral sex, before committing intercourse._

_I won't be going into detail on what happened, until further notice._

_But after intercourse, I soon found myself passing out until being awoken by the sound of birds chirping outside my window. I stood up and check the time to see that it's around seven AM, before remembering the events of last night._

_Where I was greeted by Annabelle looking at him, sitting in her rocking chair as I quickly got dressed, and began writing on my notepad._

_I'm very hesitant on talking about my experience with the Warrens, but they have a write to kn___

_——_

(F/N) blankly stared at his notepad, with his pen being clutched in-between his fingers. Before turning over to face Annabelle looking back at him, as her chair continues to rock back and forth. He soon turned back over to his page fully written, and began tearing out the pages one by one. Crumbling the sheets of papers in hand, before dropping the ball of paper into the small, tin trash bin next to his desk.


	2. The Nun: Bewitches a Soul

****

**1977  
**

Years have passed since (F/N)'s encounter with Annabelle. He first thought that the Warrens must've noticed the doll missing from its case. But while visiting the museum, he comes to find that Annabelle has been in her case ever since.

It was like she never left.

Which leads (F/N) to believe that she must've often escaped whenever the Warrens aren't looking, and goes to visit him. Since she appears to have taken a particular interest in him.

Possibly due to the sex they had long ago. Which still continues in secrecy to this day, whenever Annabelle comes over to either: kiss, cuddle, or watch him sleep until she has to leave. During these visits, (F/N) often feel slightly weak after coming into contact with Annabelle.

He would regularly visit the doctor to see whether he's becoming sick or not. They would just tell him that he's fine, and give him medicine. Which he doesn't take knowing they won't help. And Annabelle stops him with just a look, which (F/N) has been able to understand her facial expressions. So (F/N) just tossed the medicine away, and thought nothing of it.

One day, the Warrens called (F/N) to visit the Occult Museum, about another possessed they've collected somewhere in London. (F/N) later arrives at their house, and soon finds himself back inside the museum - alone. Like anything else, nothing is to be touched, he said to himself while carefully approaching one of the items Ed spoke off.

It was a Crooked Man turntable, right beside Annabelle no less. Said to have been used by an inhuman spirit named Valak; who used human spirit as her pawn to trick the Warrens.

Something this powerful, to take control of another spirit is extremely dangerous.

(F/N) stared at the turntable before him, reaching into his coat's pockets, and took out a pen and notepad. Flipping onto a clean, new page and begin jotting down a note about the object. He then finishes his short synopsis, putting away his writing utensils before turning to leave. But soon finds himself unable to move, as the sound of the turntable was heard from behind.   


<https://youtu.be/1V2ZHpATIv0>

Once (F/N) turned over to face the object, he watched as the turntable spun around while playing its haunted rhyme.

(F/N) could see faint movement from within the turntable. Leading his curiosity to get the better of him, as he gets close enough to see-

The Crooked Man, said to have made an appearance with the help of Valak. In an attempt to attack Ed, he outsmarted the demon by closing the door in front of it.

Shortly after, (F/N) saw something that turned his blood cold. Followed by his heart racing from the sight of-

All (F/N) could do was stare at the missing man with eyes widened. He then took his eyes off the turntable, and glanced over at Annabelle. Who noticeably stared at him with her ever-piercing gaze. Before the turntable stopped turning and playing all together.

Suddenly, (F/N) was caught off-guard when he watched the turntable be moved off its place. He swiftly reached towards the fallen object, and caught it with his gloved hands. Soon realizing what he had just done, once again. (F/N) then place the turntable back in its place, before taking a couple steps back, and find himself booting out of the room. 

After awhile, (F/N) had arrived back to his humble abode. He soon grabbed hold of some holy water and the Bible, but stopped when he realized. Remembering his encounter with Annabelle, this has never worked.

So what's the point, (F/N) said to himself, before placing both holy objects down onto his nightstand. (F/N) then took off his coat and hanged it on a wooden coat rack. Finding himself slumped against the couch with his limbs sprawled out, and let a tired yawn escape his lips. He rubbed in his eyes, before feeling his eyelids become heavy. It wasn't long till he had fallen asleep. 

After a while, (F/N) was awoken by the sound of clothes shuffling. He blinked twice and rubbed his eyes, before facing Annabelle. She sat on his lap with her dress off, holding his erect cock in her hand before inserting it inside her welcoming pussy. Her face would quickly contort into a look of pleasure, with her eyes half-lidded and mouth a gap.

(F/N) softly moaned from Annabelle riding his dick for a short moment. Before taking hold her small waist, and fuck her till he climaxed. And with that, Annabelle kept her lover's cock inside her. Resting her hands against his chest, as she snuggled her head into it. This would be the moment to run his fingers through Annabelle's hair, causing her to snuggle even more against his chest with eyes closed, and a warm smile. He'd often do this after having sex with the doll. Showing affection to her, as if she were his lover.

It wasn't long till (F/N) could no longer feel Annabelle in his arms, leaving his dick back in his pants as if she weren't even there to begin with. Once night came, (F/N) took a shower before heading to bed, as that's been his standard routine. He turned off the lap bedside him, laid down and closed his eyes.

As (F/N) slept, the corner of his room became more dark by the minute. It continues to grow all over the room until it completely swallows everything, and cloaks it in the shadows. (F/N) of course, was completely unaware as his eyes were still closed.

Meanwhile, deep in his (F/N)'s dreamscape, he could see that he's inside a church. Everything around; including the atmosphere was in the shade of a dark red. And from the looks of it, he appears to be inside a church. The building itself looked a bit old, and rusted up, but still manages to keep its appearance.

(F/N) took a couple steps forward and came to a complete stop when hearing some music play behind him. 

<https://youtu.be/NAX5PuWamOc>

Upon hearing the mysterious song play, left (F/N) no choice but to turn his head around. His peripheral vision caught the silhouette of a woman. (F/N) then turned his body and is now staring at a nun.

Before (F/N) could get a word out, the woman standing from afar began toward him. The nun kept her hidden smile as she continued to approach (F/N), who stood paralyzed with fear.

As she got closer and closer, (F/N) was now in the woman's breathing range. Her breathing was soft, yet subtle. When he couldn't look away from the Nun's eyes, she suddenly brought her hands onto his chest and pushed him. Sending him back till he shot up from his bed, panting with beads of sweat forming across his forehead.

While his heart raced out of his chest, he looked forward. Only to be staring at the nun from his dream. But something was different, and (F/N) knew that it was her face that changed. She looked almost older, like a mature woman. Thinking he was in another dream, (F/N) began to pinch himself. But here she is, standing in front of him. It took awhile for him to figure out who she was.

_Valak..._

Just when he thought things couldn't get worse. He was proven wrong when Valak grabbed the edges of her clothing, and rip them apart with her clawed hands.

Like any male, (F/N) couldn't help but have their mouth agape as their eyes were widened. Taking in Valak's exposed chest, and parts of her half-naked body, which were covered by her tattered clothing. (F/N) watched as Valak took a step on his bed, and slowly approached him with one hand above her breasts, while the other was placed by her hip.

Valak then drops to her knees, sitting on (F/N)'s lap with her breasts only mere inches away from his chest. (F/N) would often glance at both Valak's chest. Only for her to grab the back of his head, and give him a face-full of breasts. He was taken aback, and attempted to pry himself off of Valak's grasp. But she wouldn't budge and kept his head in place. She then moved her free hand down, slipping it under his boxers.

(F/N) let out a sharp gasp, feeling Valak take hold of his warm semi-erect member in her cold hand. Valak looked down at him with a seductive look, smirking as she slowly stroked his cock. He would breath softly, and quietly moan against the Valak's chest.

Causing her to smirk even more, as she would soon stop once she felt (F/N)'s cock become fully erect. Valak then raised her body before taking out his length. She then aligned it with her vagina, and lowered herself onto the head of it. (F/N) began to clench his teeth as Valak stared at the ceiling, feeling her tight walls become stretched out as she took in every inch of (F/N)'s cock inside her.

Both individuals simultaneously threw their heads back as they felt each other become one. Valak's pussy was very tight, almost as tight as Annabelle. Maybe cause Valak's a nun, or something. But that didn't matter now as Valak began a series of steady bounces, and stretch more of her wall by (F/N)'s meat. Valak took hold of (F/N)'s hands, and planted them on her hips as her bouncing gradually increased, causing her breasts to bounce in rhythm to her movements. Filling the room with sounds of moaning from both individuals. She soon took (F/N) by surprise once her lips captured his in an aggressive, but passionate kiss. (F/N) returned the kiss as he fought Valak's tongue for dominance, in which she won the battle between slimy appendages.

After awhile, Valak changed her position with (F/N)'s cock inside her. Riding his dick reverse-cowgirl style, and giving him a show of her jiggling rear. (F/N) couldn't help but watch Valak's demonic ass shake and jiggle with each intense bounce she creates. And since she's a demonic entity, (F/N) didn't dare touch her in fear of losing his life still.

But before (F/N) could put his hands aside, they were grabbed by an invincible force. Almost as if multiple hands were holding his wrists and forearm, before having his hands come into contact with Valak's ass cheeks. Valak let out a squeak of delight the moment (F/N) instinctively groped the firm mound of flesh in his hand. Seemingly encouraging Valak as she began to rapidly ride (F/N)'s cock. Often wiggling her ass while furiously bouncing with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. (F/N) continued to fondle Valak's rear, and felt his limit reach its peak as her Valak already knew as she felt her own coming to an end.

So she decided to end it with a bang by using the same invincible force grab hold of (F/N)'s body, and have his arms hook under her legs. Before the two were positioned with (F/N) standing on the bed with Valak in his arms. (F/N) held Valak closely before ramming his cock deep inside her pussy. She quickly threw her head back in pleasure as she couldn't contain herself, and released her juices all over (F/N)'s cock and balls. Before dripping all over the sheets while (F/N) continuing to fuck Valak until he came inside her, and filled her pussy to the brim to the point of semen squirting out and further staining the bed.

Once they reached their high, (F/N) collapsed with Valak still in his hold. Both breathed heavily as Valak turned her head over her shoulder to face (F/N), and pressed her lips against his. To which (F/N) returned the kiss as his vision was darkened by his eyes renaming shut.

Until they shot open to reveal (F/N) laying in bed with his limbs sprawled out. He scanned the room in search for any signs of the nun, but nothing in sight as he was left alone once again. With a quick push, (F/N) sat up before sitting on the edge of the bed. Questions continued to linger in his mind - in search of an explanation to how and why this is possible.

But before (F/N) could adjust his clothing, and head towards the desk where his notepad and pen lies. He stopped as soon as his hand were a few inches away from the writing material. It was almost as if something was pulling him away from the only thing keeping him sane, but whatever it was - was winning as (F/N) withdrew his hand. (F/N) then stared at the palm of his hand, and gave it a good squeeze or two. Before glancing over towards his desk, and turned his back to it, without giving it a second glance as (F/N) exited the room.


End file.
